Ratchet and Alister Future: The Blue Orb
by YellowDizzyLombax
Summary: An elder Lombax known as Alister Azimuth and his bird friend, Drake, find a young boy; a Lombax covered in blood and not breathing properly. Alister thought he had seen the boy somewhere before. He takes the younger in but doesn't know what's laid down the path ahead of them in the future, and it all connects with the boy. Ratchet/Alister
1. Chapter 1 Another Lombax

**Ratchet and Clank Future:**

**The Blue Orb**

_**I DO NOT own ANY of the Ratchet and Clank games, Insomniac Games DOES. Anything that is NOT from the Ratchet and Clank games I own. Please subscribe/comment have a great day!**_

Chapter 1: Another Lombax

A white Lombax with amber eyes was wondering around the town on Planet Torren IV; a planet in the Polaris Galaxy inhabited by the Vullards. He had red stripes on his arms, chin, ears and tail, and looked like he was in his mid 40's. The Lombax had a double-ended wrench on his back, and also was wearing Hoverboots. Amber eyes dashed curiously everywhere he went; something didn't feel right. However he didn't give a care in the world what was going on around him; thoughts flooded his mind.

A loud scream pierced through the air making white ears shoot up and snapping out of thoughts. When he looked up, everyone was gone; all of the Vullards hid in their houses. Vullards were not aggressive so they didn't fight; this meant that if they heard a scream so someone attacked them, they would hide anywhere. The scream came again; it sounded like the same person as well.

_Hmm, strange._ He thought. _Sounded like a young boy, but that's impossible; there's no-one that sounds that young on this desert planet. I guess I will have to sort this one out…again._

With that, the Lombax set off to where he heard the scream.

The white furred Lombax peeped around the corner to only see an unconscious young lad lying on his belly on the floor. He was still breathing from what you could see; however it didn't look like he was breathing properly. Without hesitation he moved slowly towards the boy incase the body on the ground would pull at trick on him. But he didn't; he just lay there, so still. Carefully turning the boy onto his back, making sure he didn't hurt him. The amber eyes widen in shock, he tried to speak but all he could do was gasp. The unconscious body before him was a Lombax, in his early 20's at least.

The young Lombax had golden fur with brown stripes on his ears and tail from what you could see. His armor was black with a few parts that had blue on it, as well has a matching helmet. The other Lombax bent down to put an ear to the boy's mouth, he was right; the other one wasn't breathing properly. Instead the breathing was slow and wheezy. His face, sides and ears had blood on it, even on his chest and back. Was some trying to kill him? A young boy? No, a young Lombax? This wasn't right, something defiantly didn't feel right. The white one couldn't help but think he has seen this boy before, but nothing came to mind of who it might be.

"Alister, Alister!" Someone shouted from behind the white furred Lombax, sounding quite annoyed yet worried.

Snapping out of his thoughts, the Lombax replied, turning around. "Drake? What are you doing here?"

An orange and purple bird with a big cream colored beak flew up to the white Lombax and sat on his right shoulder. "I was looking for you, and I could ask you the same-oh my! What happened to that boy? He doesn't look to healthy." The bird asked, worried.

"I don't know, I was wondering around town, until I heard a scream, twice in fact. I go and investigate to only fine this young lad not breathing very well. Plus covered in blood, not breathing very well, and on his back." Alister answered, quickly. "Is it safe for me to pick him up, without hurting him anymore than he is already?"

Drake hovered down to the golden Lombax and checked over him. "Hmm, eh huh, yes, this is remarkable he's a Lombax. And I thought you were the last one."

"Yes I know so did I. He's in bad shape, can I pick him up and take him to safety?" Alister said, getting annoyed.

"Huh?" He chuckled, and flapped a wing in Alister's direction still looking at the young lad. "Oh, yeah; you can pick him up. Just be careful, it's dark now. I'll meet you back at the house so I can get everything sorted for our little guest," the bird flew off, heading home.

Alister bent down and picked up the unconscious boy carefully into his arms, holding him like he was a baby. He walked off slowly and taking his time making sure he didn't hurt or wake up the one in his arms; heading in the direction Drake went. Alister looked closely at the body to see if he has seen this figure before; however it was really dark by the time, so all he could do was wait.

A narrowed eye pierced through the darkness, looking at the white Lombax carrying the other. A wide grin appeared on the figure's face. "Hmm, looks like we have found another Lombax, Lola." The figure said, he was a male.

"What does he look like? Is the younger one with him?" A female voice contacted into the communicator.

"It's a white Lombax with red stripes on his ears, tail, arms and chin. Looks in his mid 40's, maybe? With a double-ended wrench and hoverboots. And yes, the younger one is with him just like planned." He replied.

"General Alister Azimuth has found him at last then, finally we can get the real interesting things happening by now. Keep your eye on them Vorselon, when the time is right; take the younger one, that will surely piss the General off. Don't fail me!" Lola ordered.

"Yes, Master. I, Lord Vorselon, will not fail you."


	2. Chapter 2 He Made It

**Ratchet and Clank Future:**

**The Blue Orb**

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF OFF RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES. I REPEAT, I DON'T, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES!**_

Chapter 2: He Made It

Warm sunlight rested on the young figure's face, slowly dragging him out of his deep sleep. He groaned, but quickly stopped thinking he was going to surrounded by uncomfortable coldness and metal. But, there was none of that like last time. Instead he had soft materials covering him. He felt no pain.

Slowly he opened his green emerald eyes; at first everything was blurry but adventually it started to clear up. What it looked like was that he was laying in a king-sized bed, with a little nightstand on the right side of the bed. On the left side of the room, there was a window with the curtains undrawn. _Where am I? _He thought, while his eyes scanned the room once more.

"I see you're finally awake." Said a deep organic voice.

Emerald eyes snapped to where the voice came from and standing there, leaning against the door frame, was a Lombax. His eyes widened at the sight, he's breathing got heavier. The Lombax chuckled slightly at the other's reaction, and slowly walked over the the figure in his bed. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." He said, kindly. "My name is General Alister Azimuth...What's your's?"

Bitting his lower lip, he mumbled quietly, "Ratchet." The younger looked at his surroundings again. "Wh...Where, am I?" He asked, confused and curiously.

"Why, you're on Planet Torren IV; in my home." Alister smiled once again but it quickly faded, "I found you in the town covered in blood and very wounded. What happened to you? Did someone try to kill you?" That sounded bad to ask someone you just met these questions, but he needed to know. After finding this younger Lombax, he might of found a way to the past.

"I...I don't...know. I don't remember much of what happened." Ratchet replyed, sadness filling his eyes.

"Well," he started. "Can you tell me what you remember?" Azimuth asked, trying to get to the lad.

"Ok, well I was in Vorselon's warship rescuing some fongoids and a 'friend' of mine. Er, after I rescued them to safety Vorselon caught me and he...and he wanted to get some information out of me. But I didn't know what he was talking about, he thought I was lying so he...he..." The younger stopped and closed him eyes for a minute or two to stop tears coming forth. He continued but left his eyes closed off to the world. "He tortured me for about a week." He heard the General gasp in horror and shock.

_"Pityfull creature, now tell me. Where. Is. The. ORB!" Vorselon shouted at the top of his voice._

_"I don't know!" Ratchet cried, and tried to pull at his restrains but failed. It was metal holding him down over his wrists, ankles and waist onto this metal bench. "I don't know anything about this 'orb'!" The coldness was seeping through and into his slim body._

_Without saying anything Vorselon drew out a sharp knife and cut the younger Lombax deeply on the arms, then legs. Ratchet screamed out in agoney and pain. He couldn't go on like this anymore, the rapid bloodloss was getting to his head. Vorseson grinned at this, he loved torturing weaker creatures, like this one here. "I'm going to ask you one more time, Lombax. Where is it?" This time Vorselon held the stained knife up to the other's throat; sawing the weapon back and forth slowly making a little blood trickel down. But it stung like hell to the other, how much longer was it going to go on for?_

_One tear made it's way down Ratchet's golden muzzle, "I...Don't...Know." He said quietly inbetween sobs. He kept repeating the same phrase over again and again. He just needed to rest his eyes this once, only for a second._

Alister listened to the younger speak, he knew some of the things that _'Lord' Vorselon _had done to people, no, inocent people. Even children. It's lucky Ratchet had survived, every person Vorselon tortured ended up dead within the next few hours of being caught...but, but why didn't he kill Ratchet? Not that he wanted that to happen, no way in hell. When was he going to tell the other?

"Alister?" Drake called from another room. He sounded annoyed at something. Or someone.

Azimuth sighed and grinned to himself. "Yeah, I'm in here Drake. What is it?" He replyed, moving his head towards the door where the bird flew into the room and landed on the end of the big bed.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering why you were taking so long to just check-" He stopped half way in his sentence when his eyes saw Ratchet awake and giving him an awkward stare. Hovering over to the golden Lombax, he scanned the other as if there was something wrong. "Huh? You were right Azimuth, he does look _just _like him."

Ratchet looked from the bird to Alister and back to Drake again in confusion. He had no idea what was going on at the moment. "Er..." Really smart is that all you can say. Ratchet cleared his throat and tried to speak again. "Like, who?"


	3. Chapter 3 The Past

**Ratchet and clank Future:**

**The Blue Orb**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: He's Back<strong>

"My father? You knew my father?" Ratchet asked the older Lombax. He couldn't believe it, someone he has just met knew his father. Not only did he know him, they were best friends too. This was properly the best times in his life after being held captive by Lord Vorselon.

Alister smiled towards the Lombax. "Yeah, Kaden and I were good friends. He was a great Lombax; smart as they come. We use to go hoverbooting on Planet Lumos." A chuckle. "He almost broke his arm trying to do a trick to impress some girls that were watching us from a distance. One of those girls being your mother of course." _Those were the good memories until that day._

The younger's eyes got wide once again; he liked hearing stories about his race, but mainly about his own family that he never got to know. "My mother as well?" Ratchet closed his eyes and smiled. "I've always wondered what my parents would look like." He opened his eyes. "Do you have any pictures of them?" At first he hesitaed to ask the question, but then again if Azimuth knew his family then he should have at least one picture of them.

"Yes of course Alister has some pictures of your parents. Your mother was always taking photos of people, objects, plants you get the idea; she loved to do that. She was a very nice lady, right Azimuth?" The bird said, trying to get into the conversation. He felt as if he was getting left out. But he felt as if he shouldn't trust the younger. Something wasn't right.

The elder smiled. "She sure was the most pleasent females I had ever met. Smart like your father but maybe a little less nerdy than your father." He heard Kaden's son chuckle along with himself. Was it him, or did that chuckle sound exactly like the younger's mother's laugh?

"You sure got that right." Drake said, hitting Alister on the arm. "Kaden was quite nerdy - got nothing wrong. In fact, he was right all the time."

"Really? Wow." Ratchet half-smiled. "Clank always got things right; he's really smart. I'm sure them two would of got along very well." Getting back to the question he answered. "Can I take a look at some of the pictures please? It would be great to see what my parents look like." The younger asked towards Azimuth. He had so many question to ask. However he had to force himself not to burst out with them. _One at a time, Ratchet. One at a time._

"Yeah, sure. I'll just go find them." When the elder walked out of the room, Drake flew up to Ratchet fast and gave him _that _look. "Listen here, kiddo. I'm not sure if I should trust you; I can feel your hiding something from us." He poked the confused Lombax in the chest with his thick feathers. "I'm pretty sure if you _are _keeping something from me and Alister; you'll have to speak up sooner or later. We _will_ find out." Drake turned around and flew out the door leaving Ratchet starring at him as he flew away.

_What was all that about? _He asked himself. He shrugged his shoulders and simply waited for the amber eyed Lombax to appear again.

Azimuth appeared from the living-room and saw his bird friend fly out of the bedroom. "Whoa. Drake, where are you going?" He smiled awkwardly at the other. Ever since he took in the younger Lombax and cared for him. Drake hadn't been acting like himself.

The orange and purple bird sighed and turned around to face Alister. He landed on a table next to the Lombax and got closer to his friend. "I have a feeling that, that boy is keeping something from us." The bird whispered. "I don't know if I can trust him yet. I don't like it."

Now it was the General's turn to sigh; his shoulders sunk and he looked down at his feet. He had that thinking face on again, he moved his sight back at Drake. "Ok, I'll talk to him for you. But..." He grinned. "You have to get along with him afterwards. If his friend is where I think he is, then this is our only chance to get to the Great Clock.

"Alright, alright. Whatever!" The bird flapped his wings around. "However, I'm still not sure about this whole 'finding the Clock' idea." Not a long after he spoke a scream came from the bedroom. The older Lombax and bird looked at each other. "RATCHET!" They yelled at the same time. Alister dropped a photoalbum he was holding and the both of them ran into the bedroom. The first glimpse they had was Ratchet strugglering for air, a familiar person was holding him around the neck, and that person was Vorselon.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long. But here's chapter 3, I finally got it done! How can Alister and Drake save Ratchet? Will Ratchet survive? What does Lord Vorselon want from them? Find out what's going to happen in the next chapter, so stay tuned ;)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 You Gotta Make It

**Ratchet and clank Future:**

**The Blue Orb**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 You gotta make It:<strong>

In a matter of time, Ratchet was finding it very hard to breathe with an arm around his neck, and he couldn't forget the knife up against his throat as well. The younger Lombax's vision was starting to go all foggy; his hands trying to pry off the arm and knife were getting more weak as the seconds went past. Why, why does he have to be the victim all of a sudden?

Alister starred in horror at the sight; he felt so helpless. If he tried to attack or make a studden movement towards Vorselon, the Terraklon would kill Kaden's son in a blink. What could he do? Nothing. He could do nothing to help the other. But, he had to do something and quick before it was too late! He would do anything to get Ratchet to safety. _Anything._

"Oh, I see the both of you made it in time for my little show." He looked down at the half-conscious Ratchet. "It would such a pity to destroy this creature, on the other hand, I love to see a, hmm, gruesome part to my day." Vorselon looked back up at Alister who was looking at his pray in his grip, but could only show fear in his eyes and no where else. A chuckle. "You actually care for him. Well, I'm not so sure if we should call him a _him_. If you know what I mean?" The Terraklon grinned.

"What do you want with him, Vorselon?" Alister asked, angry. Rage was starting to build up in him; how could that...that _Vorselon_ like something like this? He spat the word 'Vorselon' as if it was poisonous. But, why was Kaden's son so important to the Terraklon? And why hasn't he killed him yet?

"And what to you mean by 'I'm not so sure if we should call him a _him_'?" Drake added. This was his chance to find out if that younger Lombax was hiding something from them. However for some reason he was starting to feel nervous and frightened that Ratchet could get killed.

"Heh, all in good time my 'friends'. However the only information I will give to you is...A Blue Orb." All of a sudden, Vorselon brought the knife up and stabbed Ratchet deep in the stomach fast, which caused the younger Lombax to tense up and rip out a scream from his throat he was holding onto for all that time. Both Alister and now Drake stifened up as well, they could clearly see that the Lombax was in much pain again. Lord Vorselon cleaned his weapon and teleported off of Torren IV and back onto his warship incase the older Lombax and bird would try something funny if he didn't get out of there quick enough.

Alister ran up to Ratchet and held him in his arms while the younger had both of his hands over the wound on his stomach. Ratchet was loosing a lot of blood and fast; his heart beat was slowing down along with his breathing. All the sound he could make was moaning, and they heard like very pain moans. "Drake! Go get some Nanotech, quickly!" The elder Lombax yelled. He couldn't let the younger one die, not another one. If they didn't act quick enough, then Ratchet would be lost forever. "Just hold on Ratchet, just hold on." He whispered in the other's ear. "You're gonna make." _You got to, if not then I've failed him._

The orange and purple bird flew as fast as he could to the living room to grab an orb of Nanotech. He knew Azimuth cared for the younger, he was Kaden's son and Alister was Kaden's best friend. He knew that Azimuth would not let the other die, no way in hell. So, does the bird have to give a damn about that golden Lombax? Carefully and slowly, he picked one orb out of the crate with his claws. While doing this, the bird put a mischievious smile on his face. _How about we play a little game?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short *smiles sheepishly* I couldn't think of anything else XD Anyway...Will Ratchet make it out alive? What does Lord Vorselon mean by 'A Blue Orb'? And what is Drake's little plan?<strong>

**Stay tuned and find out in chapter 5 ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 Why?

**Ratchet and clank Future:**

**The Blue Orb**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Why?:<strong>

Ratchet was getting colder and colder as the minutes went by. If Drake didn't hurry then the younger will be dead in no time. However that was not going to happen, no way was it. Azimuth felt the other tense as more fresh blood found the stomach wound and escaped. He began moving his head down to start rubbing it against the other gently, repeating the same phrases over again, "It's going to be alright Ratchet."

By now Ratchet's hands and belly were covered in deep red blood; some of the liquid was dripping onto the bedroom floor. His big emerald eyes, normally full of life, were dull and half closed. He didn't have the strength to keep his ears up, neither with his tail too; they were drooping as far as they could go. He was beginning to feel rather hollow with the incrediable amount of blood loss.

The bird flew slowly into Alister's bedroom, being careful not to drop the last orb of Nanotech. Still he had that evil looking grin stuck on his face. Will it work? Will the plan fall into place? Drake perched himself in the edge of the king sized bed and dropped the Nanotech on the duvet covers so it wouldn't smash or anything. However he put it out of anyone's but his reach.

Alister saw his winged friend come through into the room and where he landed. Slowly he moved his head away from Ratchet's. "Drake could you pass the Nanotech here please?" His amber eyes met blue ones. But something was off about the other's eyes, something was wrong about them. Everything changed when the bird did the biggest grin he ever saw the other do. What was he doing?

"Hmm, why should I?" He tapped his wing against his face where his cheek would be; but that smile stayed. "I've now got control with the Lombax's life. If _he _doesn't give me the answers that _I _want, then he doesn't get the Nanotech. However, if he does tell me information that I wanna know about him; I'll perfectly give the Nanotech to me."

"What are you crazy? Just give me the Nanotech to heal him first. Then I'm pretty such he'll tell you everything you want to know." Alister couldn't believe what his closer friend said. He was beginning to think that Drake was turning against the Lombaxes. Why, why was he being like this all of a sudden? It didn't make sence. "Please, just let me save him Drake."

"...No. Gen...er...al. I can...handle it." Ratchet said quietly but just loud enough for both Alister and Drake to hear. If he survived all that torture that Lord Vorselon gave him a few days back; then he was possitive he would make it through this. Sure he was starting to feel very cold, but he had a warm Lombax close to him to keep him going.

"Ratchet...no, you can't. You've lost too much blood already, and you're feeling colder by the minute." Alister replyed, sadly. How can the other think he could still go on? He was on the edge of dieing for Orvus' sake! There was no way he was going to loose his best friend's son, not yet, the younger still had plently of years to live.

"Well, it seems Ratchet wants to keep going." He wasn't sure if he should still go on with this. It was very possilbe that Alister would hate his guts after all of this mess was cleared up. Honestly he didn't care, maybe Vorselon has a point about that younger Lombax. A sigh. _What if I changed this a little? _

Slowly, while Alister was looking at Ratchet with sad eyes, Drake moved the Nanotech with one of his feet near to the end of the bed. So far, so good. Carefully, the bird tipped the last of the Nanotech off of the big bed. **SMASH! **Within seconds the blue healing liquid disappeared and would never return.

"Nnnoooooooooooo!" Alister yelled at the top of his voice. He only saw the part when Drake knocked the only chance of saving Ratchet's life fall to the ground out the corner of his eye. Anger and sadness was starting to build up inside him. Why in hell did that stupid bird do that? "You god damn idiot! You god damn fucking idiot!" He shouted towards Drake, his words full of venom. "You've just blown his chance of surviving!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I kinda made ya wait a little long to see if Ratchet will live or not, but yeah, well here's chapter 5 at last :D Alister got it right, Drake is one big idiot. He should know why now, not to piss off a male Lombax XD Anyways...Is Ratchet going to live? What will Alister do to Drake after all of that mess is cleared? Stay tuned for the next chapter ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Gone

**Ratchet and clank Future:**

**The Blue Orb**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

It worked. His plan had worked. He couldn't believe it, now maybe he would get the attention, not that pathetic excuse of a Lombax. However in a flash, the General's hands were over the his thin neck and started strangeling him, but didn't do it has hard as he thought the Lombax would. In minutes his blue eyes was starting to roll back into his head; just about when that happened, the elder stopped.

He dropped the bird on the floor and left him there to choak and let oxygen flow into his small lungs. Alister's eyes narrowed and gave Drake an evil look while saying, "Leave! And never come back, you worthless _bird_!" His voice full of anger. With that, the bird quickly left the house in a blink.

Watching him dissappear out of sight, Alister brought his attention back to Ratchet. However horror struck him. There he was, the younger was laying in a pool of red liquid. Blood. It seemed that the Lombax wasn't moving, not breathing.

Azimuth dashed to Ratchet's side and pressed his ear against the other's chest. No heart beat. Nothing. Bringing his head back up, he did CPR on Kaden's son.

_1, 2, 3...1,2,3...1,2,3_

Still nothing, he had to go onto the next step. He'll do anything to bring him back. Leaning Ratchet against his knee, he brought his mouth down to the other's face. Closing his eyes to prevent tears coming forth; he destroyed the gap between them, placing his lips onto Ratchet's. Pushing his breath into the Lombax's mouth. Then breaking it, doing CPR on him again and repeated the process over three times.

Why? Why wasn't it working? Putting two fingers onto the younger's right wrist to check for a pulse. Yes, there was one! Faint but there was a pulse running through the other's thin body. A wave of hope was starting to fill the General. "Ratchet! Ratchet, can you hear me?" He said, full of worry still. All he wanted to do was to try and get through to Ratchet.

_Empty. He felt so empty. He felt so light. Where was he? Who was he? Why couldn't he feel anything? He wanted to curl up into a little ball and close off to the rest of the universe; but he had no energy to do so. All he heard was someone calling out his name; that was what he it was. Everything else didn't make it through the ringing in the darkness. He couldn't remember who's voice it was. Too much thinking. It hurt his head._

"Ratchet?" Alister yelled this time; shaking the other gently not wanting to hurt him any more. "Please Ratchet, you've got to wake up." He whispered into the Lombax's ear while rocking back and forth in a smooth rhythm to try and prevent any more tears of sadness coming through.

By now Ratchet was almost frozen. He couldn't feel any warmth coming from him. Only one tear shredded from one of his amber eyes and ran down his face. Ratchet was...gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg, omg, omg. I'm so sorry this is really short. I promise the next chapter will be longer than the others. I promise. Anyway apart from that...*starts crying heavily* I can't believe I did this...to Ratchet! I'm so evil :( BUT! Now what will Alister do now that he is the last Lombax? Or is he? Stay tuned people. Chapter 7 is coming to Fanfiction soon ;)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 More Open

**Ratchet and clank Future:**

**The Blue Orb**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS!**

**Chapter 7 More Open:**

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

The sound went along with the heart beat, slow but powerful enough to keep the body alive. A male figure. A doctor or two would check the room every now and again to make sure everything was alright and running properly. But not everything was great. He was still hurt, still in pain. The elder felt it. He could always feel if someone close to him was hurt or not. As strange as it seemed. It was true.

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

Alister was sitting in a chair next to a bed. A hospital bed. He was in Axiom City Hospital, Planet Terachnos. Standing behind him was a Terachnoid known as Jarvis who worked in Pollyx Industries; a friend of Azimuth's. They watched the person breath while he was in a deep sleep.

"You do realise that if you came here a second later, he would of died." Jarvis whispered for just the Lombax to hear. However the other didn't react, so he carried on. "But don't worry, he'll live." Still no movement from the other. A sigh. "You saved him. You know that, right?" Now that got a pair of white ears to twitch slightly. "You should be proud." The Terachnoid put a hand onto Alister's shoulder.

"No. Kaden should be. If Kaden was here right now, he'll be crying his eyes out to see him survive." A chuckle but it quickly faded. "On the other hand, he'll properly be at my neck for not protecting his son. His own very first son! It's all my fault." Hanging his head between his legs with his arms on top of his head as well, he moaned. "Everything I ever do turns out to be a living nightmare! I can never get anything right! Never make the right choices!"

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

Jarvis listened carefully to the upset Lombax who was obviously trying to hide his angry, but it didn't work. You could see it by the state he was in. Shaking with angry, sadness and guilt. Looking down at his feet. It was all there. But the Terachnoid couldn't blame him; he would most likely feel like that if-

_Cough..._

Alister snapped his head up and looked at Jarvis with a 'did you hear that' look. They both starred at each other in shock, then slowly moving their heads towards the person lying in the bed. The male's eyes was flickering lightly, his ears, tail and mouth was twiching slightly and he was moaning quietly. He was waking up.

"... Unh..." Man did his head hurt; not to mention his chest as well. Everything ached. He was welcomed by warm pillows and covers that embraced him. Hmm, maybe he was in the General's bed again. But he couldn't be, he heard 'beeping' sounds and voices. One of the voices were familier, Azimuth, but the other? He didn't know.

"Ratchet?" Alister said towards the figure in the hospital bed. Ratchet groaned and opened his eyes. The General hovered over him, the markings under his eyes turning into bags, and had a worried expression on his face. Jarvis stood behind the chair, waiting patiently for him to fully wake up.

"Where am I?" Ratchet asked groggily, while he looked towards Alister. "And...er, who's he?" He mentioned this at the other being in the room, Jarvis, confused.

"You're on Planet Terachnos, Ratchet. You lost too much blood so I brought you to Axiom City Hospital..."

_I ran as fast as I could, to get to the hospital. Ratchet, who was hanging lightly in my arms, was still bleeding rapidly. I couldn't heal him with Nanotech, that idiotic bird, __**Drake**__, smashed the last orb of what I had back in my home. I swear I never want to see him again, but I don't understand. Drake was one of my best friends for so long; why did he change attitude all of a sudden when the younger came into the light? Trust me, I didn't even what to know myself._

_Axiom City Hospital was in my sight as last, I knew someone who could help Ratchet survive. Jarvis, a Terachnoid. I saved him from being food to the Agorians in the Battleplex. Ha, maybe I could now use that favor he was offering a few years back. There he was, standing in front of the hospital doors. Waiting for me; I told him I would be coming to Terachnos._

_"Ah, there you are." He said, sounding a bit annoyed. "You took you're time didn't you. Anyway, what do you need?" Jarvis asked me._

_"Oh, no. Not me, I need you to do a favor for him." My eyes layed onto the unconsious bleeding Ratchet in my arms again. "He's been bleeding too much, I'm surprised he's still alive. After everthing he's been though." I sighed. "But he's on the edge of dieing. Please, can you do something to help him?" I practily begged for Jarvis to keep Ratchet alive. I couldn't let him die, or Kaden would never get his wish._

_"Of course, bring him in and lay him onto that strecher. Let the doctors do everything from there." Jarvis opened the doors for me, as my hands were full at the time. I did as I was told and carefully put the younger onto the moveable bed. Not long after, two doctors came running from down the corridor. One of them told me to stay in the waiting room until they were finished on healing Ratchet._

_Time passed __**so **__slow. It was hours until I saw one of the doctors come out of the room Kaden's son was getting treated in. She looked at me with a smile on her face and told me, "don't worry Mr. Azimuth. Ratchet's going to make a remarkable recovery...However..." My heart sank at the 'however'. What would happen to Ratchet after all of this? But she started speaking again. "He does need some extra blood to keep him going. And you're the only other Lombax here so...can you give him a little of your blood?"_

_Now that put a smile on my face. Kaden used to joke that if Ratchet ever needed blood, he'd ask me first. "Of course I would." Still smiling, now's my chance to actually __**help **__to younger in this situation. "Good." She said kindly. "Please follow me." Yet again, I did what I was told._

"I felt weird having some of my blood removed. I was quite light-headed after it. But I know it was worth it." Alister smiled towards Ratchet. "I'm glad you're ok now." He put his arms around Ratchet and pulled the other into a hug. "I would hate to loose you." He whispered into one of Ratchet's ears. His arms tighten a little but not much to make it uncomfortable for the younger. His vision started to go a little blurry. _No, now's not the time to cry in front of him._

Ratchet was shocked that the General, a four-bolt magistrate of the Praetorian Guard, elder councilmen of the Centre for Advance Lombax Research, hugged him. _Hugged him. _He tensed up a bit, and a strange tingle sensation appeared on his lips when Azimuth put his strong arms around his small back bringing him closer to the elder. Ratchet started to clutch at the broad forearms, cheek against chest. Azimuth's warmth was seeping into his lithe body.

Jarvis backed out of the room slowly not wanting to disturb the Lombaxes embrace. It was great to see Alister be more open like he was when he was younger. Ever since that day Tachyon attacked, Alister's openness got destroyed along with Fastoon. Jarvis sighed happily. He was glad the elder had found Ratchet; other wise he would of been the same day after day. Miserable and angry. The Terachnoid looked back at them for the last time that day and smiled. _Who knows, maybe Ratchet could change Azimuth._

* * *

><p><strong>I told ya this chapter was going to be more longer than the last! Oh yes! Ratchet survived, sorry if it's not <em>that <em>interesting XD I couldn't let him died, no way. I'm not that mean towards him X3 Anyway, chapter 8 up soon, stay tuned and I hope you liked this chapter and much as I loved writing it ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 A Surprise

**Ratchet and Alister Future:**

**The Blue Orb**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS!**

**Chapter 8 The Plan:**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in an unknown area...<p>

Lola was walking back and forth while talking to Lord Vorselon (who was in his warship) on the Holo-communicator. "So, you're saying that you choaked the younger, then stabbed him in the stomach, gave a little information to the elders, and finally teleported back onto your warship before they couldn't do anything to ya." She said, sounding a bit off. Like she was annoyed or maybe angry. However her face didn't show it, she eyes did.

"Yes, master. That's exactly what I did - quick and simple." He smirked, thinking how badly injured the golden Lombax must be. The Terraklon thought that Lola would be proud of him for what he did.

Her blood red eyes stared at the other in anger. "**Why in the god dam universe would you give them some information!" **If she could punch him around the face, she would of done with all the strength she had.

"But all I gave them was-"

"**I don't care!" **Calming herself down, she moved a piece of her hair that was in her face with her hand. "Who knows what they'll find out now. Even my baby brother would of been smart enough to not give any valuable info away!" A sigh. _Men these days._

Awkward silence filled the atmosphere around the two. Vorselon cleared his throat so Lola was looking at him again; oh how he loved the colour of her eyes. They showed no mercy, total evilness. "What should we do about the Lombaxes and bird then?"

The Terraklon's question got Lola into a thinking state. _If we keep on hurting the younger then the elder is surely gonna do something about it. But if we leave them, then they might get an advantage over us. Hmm, decisions, decisions, decisions... _She then smirked, and that smirk made Lord Vorselon grin. He knew that smile, that wonderful bad-ass smile, she was up to something. Something that the Lombaxes were going to remember.

Ratchet hissed in pain as he was slowly trying to get off the hospital bed he was stuck on for about a week. He regained his blood, but the pain around the wound he had was still there. Moving again, he moaned. Alister had gone off to re-fuel his ship before taking them both to a place where it was more safer. He told Ratchet to not move until he got back. The younger didn't listen as his feet were dangling over the bed's edge.

Slowly lifting his weight with his ungloved hands, he moved closer to the edge. Another wave of pain flowed around his little skinny body. Ratchet closed his green eyes, he tried to think of something to get the pain off of his mind. However all that came into his mind was a Terraklon, Lord Vorselon, holding a blood stained knife. The younger gasped and snapped his eyes open before anything else would come up. Ratchet looked at his hands in sadness. _Why am I turning so weak?_

"Ratchet?" The younger heard a familiar voice. Moving his head up to where the voice came from; Alister was standing in the door way. "I thought I told you to stay in bed until I got back." Azimuth walked over to the other, he then knelt down and put his hands onto Ratchet's shoulders gently. Not wanting to put much pressure onto the younger. "Are you sure you want to leave so soon? I mean your still in pain."

Ratchet was about the fight back that last sentence but a finger was placed onto his lips. They started to tingle, not in a way that it was annoying, but in a way that it felt...quite nice. Alister shushed him and carried on speaking. "Don't even try and bother hiding it." He smirked. Then took his finger away from the other's face.

"The food here is disgusting, at least one doctor is checking on you every 5 minutes and you lay in a bed all day." He smiled. "So yeah. I'm pretty sure I wanna get out of this place as soon as possible."

Azimuth chuckled at Kaden's son humour. _Just like his father. _Kaden always had that kind of humour in him, and so did Kaden's father and Kaden's father's father. Heh, must run through the family."Alright then. If you say so."

"Not just yet." And with that, Ratchet slung both his arms around the other's neck, rubbing the side of his head against Alister's. "Thanks for everything you have done for me." He whispered into one of the elder's ears. "I mean this so much."

Alister was too startled to even move a muscule. He was getting a lot of close embracements with the younger. He just knelt there blinking, he didn't know what to do. Should he join in with the hug to return the favour or leave it and most likely make the other sad. But he couldn't-

_Ah screw it. _He put his arms around Ratchet's back and pulled the other into a big long hug. "Your welcome." He whispered back. "You've changed my life. You've made me happier. Pulling back to look into Ratchet's big green emerald eyes, how full of life they were. His face was just inches away from the younger's. He could literary feel Ratchet's breath on his face. There was a spark between both of them. But what was it?

While Ratchet stared into Alister's deep amber eyes, he felt a weird feeling growing inside of himself. But it only came when he saw Alister. His view turned downwards. Was there something about the older Lombax? _Why am I feeling this way? _He could feel Azimuth's heart beat through his chest onto his own. They were so close. His lips were tingling even more but still it wasn't uncomfortable.

Looking back into a pair of amber eyes, those eyes, so shiney. He just couldn't resist, he had to. It just felt right, like it was the right moment. Slowly Ratchet closed his eyes and destroyed the distance between him and Alister. He placed his lips onto Azimuth's.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to update ^^; but it's finally here! Chapter 8! Yeah, you properly weren't expecting <em>that!<em> Were ya? Yeah, Lola is starting to appear from the 'dark' again.**

**What is Lola's plan? Where is this more 'safer' place Alister told Ratchet about? And...Ratchet kissed, yes _kissed_ Azimuth? Find out in the next chapter ;)**


	9. Chapter 9 The Next Step

**Ratchet and Alister Future:**

**The Blue Orb**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Next Step<strong>

After a while Ratchet moved away from Alister and looked down. Feeling embarrassed from what he did to the elder. _Jesus christ, what am I doing? _He literaly thought. They just met a few days back and he's already going into something like this. What is with him lately.

Azimuth just knelt there with wide eyes staring at Kaden's son. It felt like hours when Ratchet placed his mouth onto his to kiss him. _Kiss. _Oh god, how did he end up in this? For some reason, it didn't annoy him. On the other hand, he didn't want to tell the other to make it more awkward.

Someone behind the two Lombaxes cleared their throat to be heard. Alister turned around to see Jarvis standing there. "Ready to go?" He asked the two. Little did they know, Jarvis was standing there the whole time. Yes, the _whole _time.

* * *

><p>Torren VI<p>

Azimuth opened the front door to his house and let Kaden's son walk in first. He stepped in after and closed the door on the way in. He watched as Ratchet took a look around the house, as he never got to when he first came here.

The younger seemed more like 'himself' now that he was walking properly and not being in pain. He still remembered from earlier at the hospital that Ratchet was taking small steps to get use to moving his feet and legs around.

Then his mind came back to the moment when they shared something between them. By _kissing. _Just the thought of it made him shiver, but deep down he might of liked it. _You better shut up, or I'll seriously band that head of your on a table or something. _He thought in his mind. He sighed.

"What's the matter?"

The elder Lombax turned around to spot Ratchet standing right behind him. Not answering, he looked at his feet. A pair of arms found their way around his chest to pulled him into a hug. It was Ratchet of course.

"I'm so sorry for what I did at the hospital. It's obvious that you didn't like it." Ratchet's voice was muffled as it was laying on Azimuth's chest. Right over his strong beating heart, his green emarld eyes started to pour a waterly liquid. He was crying.

But he did like it, he just couldn't admit it. Well, not yet at least. The show some respect for the other. He put his broad arms around Ratchet's waist and pulled the other even closer as he felt his top get a little wet. Why is he crying? "It's okay, Ratchet. You don't need to apologize for something you haven't done wrong."

After that, no-one needed to speak. So silence fell over them as they embraced in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Lola's Headquarters<p>

"So you're saying that Ratchet is out of the hospital? And is at Torren VI with the elder right now as we speak?" Lola asked Lord Vorselon on the Holo-communicator as she paced up and down her quarters. Everything was falling into place. Maybe everything will succeed. He smiled at the thought of it.

"Yes, master. That is right." Vorselon replied. It was now he's turn to ask a question. "So what's the next step of out little plan for our Lombax 'friends'?" He wished it was something bad. Something that will stay in those creatures minds for the rest of their life. Heh, well that won't be long. He needs action more often, nothing exciting has happened in these last few days. It's been quite boring to be honest.

_The next step? The next step?_ "I guess it's to take Ratchet for real this time. You know, then hook him up to our little experiment." Lola chuckled. "Let's just hope it works, or our plans will be ruined!" She yelled the last part. She stopped walking and turned to the screen. "Just don't fail, or you'll be joining me for dinner tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>So does Alister like Ratchet in <em>that <em>way? What is this 'experiment' Lola was talking about? And what does she mean by 'you'll be joining me for dinner tonight'? **

**Find out in chapter 10 of Ratchet and Alister: The Blue Orb! ;) Oh and sorry this one was quite short, I'll promise this time that the next chapter _will_be longer!**


	10. Chapter 10 Not Again

**Ratchet and Alister Future:**

**The Blue Orb**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

While Alister was packing things up they would need for their trip to somwhere 'safe'. Ratchet sat just outside the front door looking up at the sky. He was really starting to miss Clank, his little metal buddy who would correct him most of the time than he was wrong. He chuckled. So many good memories, so little time to find him.

Looking back at the General, he smiled. He really liked him, as in _like _him. He he shook his head at the thought, he knew the other didn't see him in that way. So why even bother trying. Shuting his eyes to close of to the universe. Something made its way to cover his mouth; snapping his big eyes open again. The hand was a light blue colour, and it wasn't furry or had feathers. So it wasn't Alister or Drake. Ratchet was about to scream when he heard a deathly voice next to one of his ears.

"You better shut up if you wanna live." He didn't knew who the voice belonged to, but it sounded female. But he did do as he was told, not wanting to die. "Get up." She said lowly and quickly.

Slowly Ratchet rose up along with this creature that had him in their grasp. He started to get pushed foward, still the hand was over his mouth. Then, coming into his sight was a big ship. _Oh no, no, no. Not again. _He started to panic, it was Vorselon's warship. The female hissed at him at be quiet. However, he did not listen he began twisting and turning in the person's grip. But it was no use. She was strong. Really strong.

The warship's hanger door opened for Ratchet and the mysterious female to walk in, without anyone knowing that they have captured the young Lombax again.

* * *

><p>"So, Ratchet you ready to leave?" Alister called out to Kaden's son. Waiting for an answer. A few minutes passed. He was getting annoyed. "Ratchet?" He called out again, walking outside to find the other.<p>

Noticing that the last place he saw Ratchet in was empty. He got worried, very worried. "RATCHEEEEEEEEEET!" He yelled out. He heard a loud humming sound in the sky. Then a huge shadow covered his view of the sun and sky. Looking up he saw Lord Vorselon's warship leaving the planet.

Knowing that the Terrakon obiously came back to kidnap the younger again; he ran as fast as he could to his Lombax starship. Jumping in quickly and flying after the more bigger ship, he was hoping that Ratchwt was alright. God, it killed him to see the other in this kind of state...again.

* * *

><p>"Master, the elder Lombax is following us at top speed. What should we do?" Vorselon asked, Lola holding Ratchet captive still. Oh this is going to a whole lot of fun. Maybe a battle in space, or land somwhere to fight on land. Capture the other Lombax and show him what they were going to do to the younger. So many ideas.<p>

Trying to keep Ratchet from struggeling in her grip, Lola quickly thought of something as the warship said, "coming by Planet Lumos." She smiled. "Shoot him down on that planet. Then we'll have all the time in the universe." Pushing the Lombax down to the ground, she walking over to the ship controls.

Ratchet gasped. No, he couldn't let her do that. He had to stop her by all means. Rising quickly he ran towards the red-headed female. But the next thing he knew Lola turned around and hit him square in the face, and he ended up on the cold hard floor. It was like she knew he was going to do that. Could she see into the future or something?

Turning her attention back to the controls, she pressed a big red button. The warship started to shoot missiles at the incoming Lombax ship.

* * *

><p>Noticing this, Alister tried to dogde most of them. Twisting and making barrel-rolls. But one of the shots ened up hitting him straight into one of the four engines. It started to smoke rapidly and plummet down the Lumos. <em>No, no, no. It can't end like this. <em>He had to save Kaden's son. He had to survive.

One second he was falling down in a planet's atmosphere. Then the next he crashed into one of the many cliff's on Lumos.

* * *

><p>"Hahahahahahaha!" Lola and Vorselon started to laugh evily. They saw the explosion clearly with their own eyes. It worked, they wouldn't have to worry about that pitiful creature anymore. They had to other all to themselves. No-one else could have him.<p>

"Nnnnnoooooooooooo!" Ratchet shouted at the top of this voice. How could they do that? Alister meant everything to him. Those two were surely going to pay for what they did. Whatever it took, he would give them a piece of his own medicine.

Charging at them, he got out his wrench and was about to hit them over their heads. However Vorselon grabbed him around the waist and slung him over his shoulder. Oh how easy that was.

"Thank you, Vorselon. Take him to my headquarters, would ya?" She grinned evilly and got Ratchet's nose in her grip. "I have many plan for you, Ratchet." Letting go, her looked back at the last remainding sights of the explosion, as Lord Vorselon took Ratchet away.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god, Ratchet has been kidnapped once again! :O But, woohoo, here's chapter 10! And it's longer than chapter 9 like I said.<strong>

**So Luna's got her own way and killed Alister? Ratchet's in Lola's and Vorselon's shadow? What are these 'plans' for Ratchet?**

Find out in the next chapter! ;) Might put it up tomorrow, hmm...


	11. Chapter 11 Shock

**Ratchet and Alister: The Blue Orb**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 Shocked:<strong>

Vorselon slammed Ratchet down into a chair in Lola's headquaters. Tieing rope on his arms, legs and chest. "Just so you can't do anything stupid, Lomax." The Terraklon said, chuckling close to his side. Oh this was gonna be a whole lot of fun. He just hoped that Viric wouldn't be ages like she did last time they caught him.

Ratchet looked down sadly. The ropes around his limbs were extremely tight, so he could barly move an inch. He didn't know what was going to happen; after what they did to Alister. They could do _anything _to him. A couple of tears found their way down his muzzle, the General was the only thing one his mind. But he knew that he was dead. Oh god, what did he do to diserve this kind of pain?

The red-haired female walked into the room, swaying her hips while doing so. A smirk hushed across her pale blue lips and narrowed her eyes at the hero. "Vorselon, you can leave us now." She said, calmly, still looking at Ratchet with her deep red eyes. All she needed to do was be alone with the younger for everything to go to plan.

"Bu- but master."

"I said...**leave!**" Lola shouted the last part, mouth full of venom. For Orvus' sake! Did that stupid Terraklon not remember the plans? She sighed at the thought.

"Yes, master." Lord Vorselon bowed as closing the headquater's doors. Shaking his head he went off to check the ship's engines.

Lola smiled again. Finally, she could get some piece and quiet with the other...at last. Turning around to Ratchet in the chair, and stepped towards him and knelt down. Putting a sad face on, she moved his head up with both her hands, to look into emerald eyes.

Hmm, those eyes that were _meant _to be full of life, but something was missing. _Oh, he misses him. Well I'll make him forget. _"Man, I can't believe that Terraklon strapped you down so tight to this chair." Untieing the ropes while still looking at Ratchet. "He wasn't meant to do that. I'm so sorry."

Oh jeez, she just killed someone really close to him; and now she's acting nice to him. Something was wrong. She was up to something. He tried not to look into her red eyes, but they just stood out so much. Come to think of it, they looked so...so, what's the word for it?

In a blink Ratchet found himself standing up with Lola in front of him, holding his arms. Now what was she up to? She turned his back to a wall and pushed him against on one of the walls in her headquarters. "You might make some use to me." She said, while moving her hands up the Lombax's arms. "Just look into my eyes. Then you'll feel no pain."

Ratchet gasped under his breathe. She was quite strong for a female of her age. But he refused to stare through the other's red eyes; so he stared down. Her eyes looked hungry, like they could devour a whole being in one. Wait a secound, hungry? Devour?

"You know it's rude not to look at the person who is talking to you." Sliding her hands even more up. Now they were on Ratchet's chest. This made the Lombax moves his arms back and look up at her. Those...those deep red blood eyes. She was so close to him, so close to-

Lola put a finger on his furry lips. "You're not far off." Going in for the kill, the Viric placed her mouth onto the other's and closed her eyes. First going slowly for a few seconds, just waiting for the Lombax's reaction.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took a while, but chapter 11's here in town at last! Yeah there's a slight romance thing going on here! Oh and sorry if there are some spelling mistakes, I wrote this up like really fast ^^; And a final sorry, sorry it's kinda short ^^;<strong>

**What would Ratchet's reaction be to Lola's kiss? Will Ratchet choose between her and Alister? What are these plans?**

**Chapter 12...erm...coming soon**


	12. Chapter 12 Memory Loss

**Ratchet and Alister:**

**The Blue Orb**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 Memory Loss:<strong>

Beeping filled the atmosphere around the two beings in the room. After what just happened, everything left the Lombax's mind. What happened to Alister, how he got kidnapped, who he was. _Everything._ Ratchet just started at her with really wide eyes. She kissed him. _Kissed _him for christ's sake! He didn't know what to do. Should he try and back out of this mess or join in?

_Come on, do something! _Lola screamed into her mind. Why was he just standing there doing nothing? Maybe she should go a little further. Grinning was the only warning she gave the other. Pushing foward, she got deeper in the kiss, shuving her tounge down Ratchet's throat.

The Lombax closed his eyes and groaned strongly, which vibrated inside the Viric's mouth. It made her muffle a chuckle. It felt so...so good. He didn't know what was coming over himself, but this was just too great to leave alone. Placing his big hands on Lola's waist, he brought her closer. She managed to move her arms up and around Ratchet's neck.

Making sure he wouldn't notice anything. The crimson-haired female realised some kind of liquid into the other's mouth, which he kindly took thinking it was just her saliva. Carrying on the kiss, Lola placed a hand at the back of Ratchet's head making sure he wouldn't separate for her. She needed to keep him there long enough for the liquid to work. But she had to control herself; not hurt him.

If he knew kissing would of been this fun, he would of tried it more often with Sasha. And with more enthusiasm. But boy, was this female right here fantastic at it. He couldn't remember how great it was with Alister. Alister? The Lombax didn't know why he said that name; who was Alister? He couldn't remember anything. Everything vanished. Every memory he had, disappeared.

Something didn't feel right. It felt as if he was lossing control of his body, mind, even tail at that. His lion-like tail wrapped around one of the female's legs while doing this kissing. Ratchet didn't even notice it!

Slowly, Lola pulled away from the other; breaking the close moment they shared. She slipped out of Ratchet's grasp and lent against her desk breathing heavily. She didn't know how she controlled herself from hurting the younger, but she did it. Hopefully, he has changed his mind about things now. Confidently, he has forgot everything in the past.

Ratchet looked over at Lola with half shut eyes. He felt weird, confused...different. Trying to think of something that happened before she kissed him, however nothing came into his head. _Nothing. _Normally some kind of memory would of popped into his mind by now. But still none did.

Shaking his head, he just left the thought of it.

The Viric walked up to the younger Lombax and was literally in his face. Staring into his big emerald eyes with her wide crimson eyes. "What is it Lola? What do you want?" Ratchet asked, trembling.

She replyed with a soft yet deadly voice, "you."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to update ^^; but here it is :) Chapter 12 of The Blue Orb! Hope you enjoy ^_^<strong>

**Oh dear, what's going on with Ratchet? Why does Lola want this to happen to Ratchet? And so on and so forth...**


	13. Chapter 13 Kill Or Be Killed

**Ratchet and Alister:**

**The Blue Orb**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 Kill Or Be Killed:<strong>

"M-me?" The golden Lombax said, shakely towards the female Viric. He turned his back on her but still felt eyes piercing into him. Looking down confused, he thought, _Why? Why can't I think of my past or anything? What's wrong with me? _His emerald eyes fell onto the ground. He couldn't think of anything from eariler on. Not one slight thing.

Lola moved closer to Ratchet and made him turn around to face her. She didn't like talking to back of heads. She wanted to look into eyes. Putting both of her cold hands on his furry face that made him shiver slightly, she shushed him quietly. "It's okay, Ratchet. You belong here. Here with me."

He thought for a moment. Then the Lombax brought the other closer into a long hug and smiled. "Yes. Yes, I do belong with you." He replied. Rubbing his head onto of the female's, they both grinned together. Maybe, everything was turning out alright. Actually, everything _was _turning out great! Lola literally chuckled at it.

The Viric pushed Ratchet away, his scent started to get stronger the longer they got close to each other, but held his arms lightly. "Right, erm. Look I want you to so a quick investigation on Planet Lumos." Letting go of him, she sat down on her desk. "I want you to find out if this person is alive or not." Pressing a blue button, a holo-picture came up on her computer screen.

Ratchet walked up to the desk and looked right at the picture. Thinking about it, his sight turned back to Lola. "And, who exacly is this?" He said, while waving one of his hands through the air. Was it him, or has he seen his male before? Ah, it's properly nothing.

She smiled and replied the him, "General Alister Azimuth. A rebel. Exile. Threat to you and me." Holding onto Ratchet's hands in her smaller ones, she continued. "If he gets in the way, he'll kill us. Destroy our relation. He must be stopped at all costs!"

Ratchet got down on one knee, kissed her right hand and starred deeply into the other's crimson eyes. "Don't worry. That _General _will not see light for another day." He spat the word 'general' out like it was poisonious. Unwanted. Getting back up, the Lombax ran out of the headquarters quickly. Ratchet jumped into his made do ship and punched in the corrdinates to Lumos. Flying out the warships's hanger, he made his way to the planet below him in space.

The flight was only 5 minutes. Short yet dangerous. His ship almost got destroyed by the ashtroids. Luckly, he was an expert driver. Stopping on a landing pad, he grabbed all the weapons and gadgets he'll need for the mission before jumping out of the ship.

Pulling out his constructo-pistol, the young Lombax searched around the crash sight of Alister's starship. Lifting up pieces of metal from the ship, or rock from the tall cliff's of Lumos. Still no sight of the old exile. Until something moved in the corner of Ratchet's eye, turning to his right. There he was. Alister Azimuth was standing there with his double-ended wrench out. It was aimed right at the other.

Realising it was Kaden's son, he lowered his weapon. He left is defence down, this was a perfect time for the golden Lombax to make his move. Kicking the long wrench out of the general's hands, it was now his turn to point his gun at the older one.

"R-Ratchet. It's me, Alister." The elder trembled. What was Ratchet doing? He would never do this unless Lola- He gasped. _Lola!_ He screamed in his mind. She did something to him. Something to forget things. Certain things, maybe?

Ignoring him and still held his weapon high enough the shoot the other in the head. _"If he gets in the way, he'll kill us. _Lola's sentence came into his mind, shouting at him to kill Azimuth. "Must kill, or be killed..." Ratchet muttered. _"You've changed my life. You've made me happier." _Alister's voice went over the female's. The young Lombax didn't know waht to do. "Can't kill...own kind...No. Must do it, for Lola." He started to tremble again. His vision got cloudly. No, it's not the time for crying. "I can't...kill him...But I have...to...to..."

While the other was confused in his own words, the General ran up and hit the pistol out of his hands. Placing his bigger hands on Ratchet's shoulders and gently shaking him. "Ratchet! Snap out of it!" He yelled right in the other's ears. The younger still wasn't listening; he was mumberling phrases over and over again.

_Oh, come on! What can I do? _Alister screamed in his head. Just then, an idea popped into his mind. As much as it wasn't appropriate, it had to work. The older Lombax pressed his lips onto the other's. _It had to work. It had to work._

* * *

><p><strong>OH MAN, was that quite a long chapter? Sorry if there are some spelling mistakes, but I just wrote it up in like 5 minutes! Which is pretty good for me :) I haven't been writing for quite a while now 'cause I've been <em>SO <em>busy with other things...*cough*likejustdoingrandomdrawings*cough***

**Anyway, that's all I have for now folks, but I'll be back to update some more 'Blue Orb' chapters. Stay tuned and have a great day!**


	14. Chapter 14 Signs Of Affection

**Ratchet and Alister:**

**The Blue Orb**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 Signs of Affection:<strong>

Ratchet tried to break free out of Alister's tight grip. He couldn't do anything, the other was just too strong. Now one of Azimuth's hands held his arms while the other was planted at the back of his head; making sure he couldn't so anything to hurt either one of them.

Alister was getting tired of Ratchet's pointless combat. Nothing was happening! Thinking of something quickly to stop Kaden's son, he moved swiftly. He shoved his tongue in the younger's mouth and started to play with it. This action made Ratchet moan and close his eyes.

Vibrations made their way down the General's throat, it literately made him laugh lightly. Oh this was heaven! It felt so good. So amazing. By now, the Lombax in his grip had slowed down on the movement. But he still fought for his freedom. But Alister wasn't going to let that happen until he got the real Ratchet back.

He couldn't take it any more! It was just so great. He stopped dead in his tracks from fighting against the elder. Now it was his turn to make a move. Sliding his tongue into Alister's mouth; this made them both groan. Oh man this was so much better than the moment with Lola!

Alister's tail wrapped onto Ratchet's. Moving his hands down to the bottom of the younger's back, he brought them closer to each other. Opening the other's armour to the chest and pushing his armour off of his shoulder until the top part was completely off, he lavered his warm tongue down the new expoised fur.

Ratchet swung his head backwards and breathed out shakely. Oh now that was good. Time for some pay back. Pushing the elder against some tall rock, they both slid down together. The young Lombax did the same to Alister what he did to him. Making a trail with his tongue on the broad chest, then bring it back up to the neck.

Grabbing a hold of his pray again, Alister planted another long kiss on the other's lips. His thumb and index finger started massaging the bottom of Ratchet's ear, and he purred. _Purred. _He never expected that to happen; but then again, every Lombax loved their ears being rubbed. Especially the males.

Ratchet placed his fingers on Azimuth's strong chest, and moved them in a circlular way , to massage it. Sometimes he'll push down roughly and then gently. He just wanted to get his own back. Hopefully this Lombax below him will begin to purr. And - yes it worked!

Alister's purr was quiet yet powerful. The rhythm was calming, emotionally secure to keep a light atmosphere. It was just...considerable to hear. Then all of a sudden, visions started to flash in Ratchet's mind!

_"My father? You knew my father?" Ratchet asked the older Lombax. He couldn't believe it, someone he has just met knew his father. Not only did he know him, they were best friends too. This was properly the best times in his life after being held captive by Lord Vorselon._

_Alister smiled towards the Lombax. "Yeah, Kaden and I were good friends. He was a great Lombax; smart as they come. We use to go hoverbooting on Planet Lumos." A chuckle. "He almost broke his arm trying to do a trick to impress some girls that were watching us from a distance. One of those girls being your mother of course."_

What in the name of Orvus was happening? Alister knew his father, Kaden? And Mother? Another memory (maybe?) popped into his head.

_Alister ran up to Ratchet and held him in his arms while the younger had both of his hands over the wound on his stomach. Ratchet was loosing a lot of blood and fast; his heart beat was slowing down along with his breathing. All the sound he could make was moaning, and they heard like very pain moans. "Drake! Go get some Nanotech, quickly!" The elder Lombax yelled. He couldn't let the younger one die, not another one. If they didn't act quick enough, then Ratchet would be lost forever. "Just hold on Ratchet, just hold on." He whispered in the other's ear. "You're gonna make._

Was this the past he was looking for before Lola kissed him? These 'flashbacks' weren't that clear, but he could still slightly make out what was going on. Drake, who's he? Oh yes, Alister's best friend that's a bird with a bloody big beak. Once again more of the past filled his sight.

_Slowly, while Alister was looking at Ratchet with sad eyes, Drake moved the Nanotech with one of his feet near to the end of the bed. So far, so good. Carefully, the bird tipped the last of the Nanotech off of the big bed. __**SMASH!**_

_In a flash, the General's hands were over the his thin neck and started strangeling him, but didn't do it has hard as he thought the Lombax would. In minutes his blue eyes was starting to roll back into his head; just about when that happened, the elder stopped._

_He dropped the bird on the floor and left him there to choak and let oxygen flow into his small lungs. Alister's eyes narrowed and gave Drake an evil look while saying, "Leave! And never come back, you worthless bird!" His voice full of anger. With that, the bird quickly left the house in a blink._

_Looking back into a pair of amber eyes, those eyes, so shiney. He just couldn't resist, he had to. It just felt right, like it was the right moment. Slowly Ratchet closed his eyes and destroyed the distance between him and Alister. He placed his lips onto Azimuth's._

Ratchet gasped for breath. Everything came back to him now! Being captured by Lord Vorselon, then Alister saving him from Drake, the first ever close moment with the older Lombax! He remembered everyone and everything. Everything made clear sence! Apart from the scene where he saw Lola shoot down Alister's ship. How did he survive?

"Alister?" The younger asked, confused.

"Yes, Ratchet." The General replied, kindly. He couldn't believe it! He has got the real Ratchet back not the one that got controled by that female Viric, Lola! "What is it?" He smiled.

"H-how did you survive the crash?" His emerald eyes looked away from the other's stare to the ground. "I saw what happened to you. The explosion of the ship, the crash sight...everything."

Azimuth sighed lowly but gave the Lombax a tight hug and whispered into his ears, "I'll tell you everything later. But right now, we need to hide." Looking up at the sky, he saw Vorselon's troop ships heading to Lumos. "I believe they know I'll alive and that you're back to normal."

Slipping off of the elder, he lended a hand to pull the General to his feet. "Come on, I think I saw a cave on the way here." Handing back Alister's wrench and grabbing his own, he enlighted his hoverboots and dashed off. "Follow me!" He shouted back towards the Lombax in the dust.

* * *

><p><strong>*Wipes forehead* Oh man was that a long chapter for me to write! So yeah, here's the next chapter of my story, and yes there's a LOT of LombaxFluff in this piece of writing ^^; But come on, I needed more romance coming back in here...Anyway I have an announcement to make people! :D YAY!<strong>

**Me and Night's Beast has thought of a contest to do ^_^ The contest is that you've got to make a piece of your _own_ artwork for each chapter of this story. Submit the all your artwork to me or Night's Beast, so we can decide which one is the winning one...**

**You'll have 2 weeks to submit your artwork, and we'll choose the winning one, but don't worry; every piece of your work will still be posted even if you haven't won :) **

**Rules:**

**1) You have to read the story from the beginning, then up to the last chapter available.**

**2) No one gets to submit for chapters ahead of the one we are currently asking for. We start with chapter 1 and work our way up in order.**

** 3) Nothing sexual but we don't mind kissing, massaging, stuff like that.**

**4) No bases can be used! We want to see your own artwork!**

**5) Any work that is submitted after the closing date, will _NOT_ be posted!**

**6) You don't have to be a great artist, we'll still like to see you try :D**

**So there you have it! Starting drawing and submitting your artwork to us now! The closing date to submit artwork that has something to do with chapter 1 is at midnight on 6/07/12. Submit your art work to this link: **

**Hope to see some fantastic artwork soon! **


	15. Chapter 15 Oh Dear

**Ratchet and Alister:**

**The Blue Orb**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 Oh dear:<strong>

It didn't take Alister long to catch up to Ratchet on the hoverboots. On the other hand, it wasn't long before one of Vorselon's battleships caught up with the two male Lombaxes too. The younger looked behind him and shouted towards the General. "We're almost there!" Getting a thumbs up back, he knew the other understood.

They hovered quickly around a corner and in their sight was a cave small enough for both of them to fit in. The Lombaxes literally dived into the enterence just in time when the ship flew past, still going foward. Turning off their hoverboots, they sighed at the same time. "Man, that was too close." Ratchet huffed.

"Yes, it was." Alister replied, groaning. While Ratchet checked if the close was clear, Azimuth looked at the area around them, he sighed again. Long sharp stalactites hung everywhere, and it didn't look good, they seemed to be very loose. It properly wouldn't take much for them to be knocked off the ceiling. There was even some stalagmites, but not as long as the stalactites but still just as sharp.

Perking his ears up to listen for sounds deeper in the cave. It sounded like there was a water stream near by; that's good, at least they won't dehydrate. But the other noise disturbed him, this definatly wasn't good. Tetramites. Well, if they get pass that water stream, then they'll be safer.

Coming back in the cave, Ratchet jogged towards Alister. "Well, looking like they won't be coming back this way for quite some time." He said, pointing a thumb behind his back at the enterence.

"Good. We better set up a make do camp for the night." Alister said. "We need to cross a water stream before we settle down." He started to walk further into the cave, with Kaden's son a few steps behind.

"Why do we need to cross a water stream?" Ratchet asked, confused. _What, are Vorselon's troops scared of water? _He chuckled in his mind and a smirk appeared on his face.

He sighed. "There's tetramite nests in this cave. As small as they are, they can devour anything edible in just a few bites if you're not careful. And you can't kill them easily, so the best way is to get rid of them is to be faster and smarter. They hate water, so they don't go anywhere near it."

"Woah." He whispered. He didn't know that they could be that dangerous for such little creatures. Scanning the sights around him, he thought he saw something move on some rocks to the side of them. Looking straight ahead again, he felt as if someone, or something, was watching their every step. "Erm, General?"

Moaning, he turned around to face the shorter Lombax. "What is it, Ratchet?" He asked, it sounded like there was a slight annoyance tone in his voice. Maybe he didn't like too many questions asked at once.

"I-I think someone is watching us." He said in a quiet tone. He didn't like this feeling; it always made him a little uncomfortable. He never knew what could just pop out from behind the rocks lying around the dark cave. It remined him too much from when he was searching for Clank with Talwyn and Rusty Pete quite a while ago in Morrow Caverns.

"Look, I know how you feel." He said, placing a hand on the other's should while kneeling down on one knee. He moved to whisper in Ratchet's ear. "I have that feeling too." Getting up quickly, he shot an electric blast from his double-ended wrench behind the Lombax. A screech filled the cave. Lightening up one of his glow sticks and passing it to Ratchet. He moved closer to where he shot.

Ratchet watched as Drake came out from the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man, sorry it took so long, but here it is :D Drake's back! :O<strong>

**Me and Night's Beast has thought of a contest to do ^_^ The contest is that you've got to make a piece of your _own_ artwork for each chapter of this story. Submit the all your artwork to me or Night's Beast, so we can decide which one is the wining one...**

**You'll have 2 weeks to submit your artwork, and we'll choose the winning one, but don't worry; every piece of your work will still be posted even if you haven't won :)**

**Rules**

**1) You have to read the story from the beginning, then up to the last chapter available.**

**2) No one gets to submit for chapters ahead of the one we are currently asking for. We start with chapter 1 and work our way up in order.**

**3) Nothing sexual but we don't mind kissing, massaging, stuff like that.**

**4) No bases can be used! We want to see your own artwork!**

**5) Any work that is submitted after the closing date, will _NOT_ be posted!**

**6) You don't have to be a great artist, we'll still like to see you try :D**

**So there you have it! Starting drawing and submitting your artwork to us now! The closing date to submit artwork that has something to do with chapter 1 is at midnight on 6/07/12. Submit your art work to this link:**

**Hope to see some fantastic artwork soon!**


	16. Chapter 16 Rest

**Ratchet and Alister:**

**The Blue Orb**

**I DO NOT RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 Rest:<strong>

Azimuth stopped his wrench an inch from Drake's face. He stood there, staring at the bird in shock. Mixed emotions raced through his body seeing this creature around again. Anger. Rage. Surpriseness. How could he turn up? He told him never to appear ever again!

Ratchet's wide emerald eyes shot back and forth between Alister and Drake. He was so confused right now. The General was just as still as a frozen waterfall, and Drake had come from no-where all of a sudden. How was that? Had he been following them all the time since landing on Planet Lumos?

Silence surrounded the atmosphere around the three of them. All they could hear was Drake's heavy breathing and water dripping some where near by. A few minutes past before the elder bird cleared his throat. "I-if you p-put your wrench down, c-could w-we talk?" He shuttered, scared.

Alister narrowed his eyes down to a slit. "How do I know if I can trust you?" He said in a harsh tone. He wasn't sure why this _creature _was trying to talk to them, after what he done to Kaden's son. Making him almost die. But then this old bird did save him and Kaden when they were younger.

FLASHBACK

_"Come on you two! You're _so _slow!" I chuckle towards my two best friends, Kaden and Drake. Ha! The only reason why I am so fast on hoverboots is because I would practice everyday. You need to be really good on your hoverboots to join the Praetorian Guard...well the fighting part of the guard. That's what I want to do when I get older, to join the Lombax Preatorian Guard like my father!_

_"You know I'm not quick at flying!" Drake said back to me, shouting. I must admit for a bird his size, he's quite great at flying as quick as he is right now. I think this is the faster I've ever seen him go! And he's only 2ft tall and 15 years old!_

_"Well maybe if you slow down a bit, we could catch up with ya!" Kaden added. This Lombax is fabulous at hoverbooting! He's my 1st best friend, but about 2 years younger than me. Kaden is 14 years old, which makes me 16!_

_"Nah, there is no way I'm slowing down! You'll just have to catch up to me!" I yelled, and swing my head over my shoulder for a few minutes before turning it back._

_In a split second, Kaden flew right next to my side and made a wink at me. But I just point and laugh. And then all of a sudden Drake shouts out to both of us in a worrying voice. "Guy, your heading straight for a cliff!"_

_Me and Kaden skid to a hault just in time. Our tails literally hung off the edge of the drop. We are so lucky, if Drake did not yell out, I'm sure we both would of been dead at this point of time._

_"Man, thanks." Kaden huffs and puts his hands on his hips._

_"Yeah, we owe you big time for that! I mean it." I reply, patting our bird friend's feathery shoulder._

END FLASHBACK

Everyone stared at Alister as he slowly lowered his wrench until it touched the ground. "We owe you big time." He quietly whispered to himself. He glanced back at Drake and saw how badly damaged his wing was from the blast.

A knot appeared in his stomach; blood dripped off of his normally bright orange feathers which were now a dark red-orange. It looked like he had been bitten by some tetramites as well. Guiltyness struck him. "Alright." The elder whispered in the same tone again.

Ratchet was surprised to hear that reply coming from Alister's mouth. He thought the General would of killed the bird from appearing. He could remember what Azimuth said to his _old _friend. _Leave and never come back! _Alister's voice echoed in his mind. On the other hand, Drake was terribly hurt from these past couple of weeks.

The younger Lombax knelt in front of the shorter creature, and pulled out a small amount of Nanotech. He smashed the orb in his hands and started smoothing in the blue liquid on the bird.

While this happened, Alister noticed that when the Nanotech liquid touched Ratchet's hands, his tail tip glowed a faint light blue. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times, and then the glow disappeared. _Hmm, must of been my imagination._

Once Ratchet finished his treatment on Drake, the bird streached out his wings to uncramp them. He hadn't been flying for a few days, and it was good to move them around without any pain in the way. "Thank you." He said greatfully, and did a little bow.

The Lombax put a half smile on his face. Then got up and stood by Alister's side, calmly. A twitch in his chest showed that he was not comfortable around the bird. He still hasn't really forgave him, and he properly wouldn't anyway. For Christ's sake, he almost killed him!

An awkward silence filled the air again. Oh man, was it annoying. Alister quickly thought of something before anything else happened; this was a good time to get back to their little 'mission'. "I believe the Tetramites have settled down for the night. Let's settle down too, seeing as we are all tired."

He pulled out another glow stick and snapped it to make a make-do fire. At least they'll have a little warmth over night and not freeze. He leaned against a wall and sat down. A quiet sigh escaped his throat.

Kaden's son did the same thing as Alister, he slid down a wall and sat down beside the other. His legs were killing him, his chest was aching, what next? Okay, he must admit he was cold and could use more warmth from that flare. But not a lot of heat was exposed.

Drake quickly fell asleep in no time. You could tell he hadn't slept in days, as the purple colour around his eyes had darkened. Now this was a perfect time to snuggle up close the Azimuth. Ratchet slid under the general's arm and moved in closer to share their warmth together.

Alister jumped slightly when the younger positioned himself next to him. But then he settled down as Ratchet drifted of to sleep. He smiled at the lad. He liked to see him safe, healthy and happy. The sight of him even gave his heart a warm feeling. However, being really close to him made his head turn hot, rapidly.

There was nothing else to say really. So Alister's own eyes closed. He needed to get a lot of rest if he was to protect Ratchet from any type of danger. Who knows what'll be planned for them along the path. He just hoped that everything will turn out alright in the future. But he was wrong.

* * *

**OH MAN, THAT WAS LONG! *Clears throat* Erm, sorry it took a while for me to upload it, but I finally got there! This chapter didn't have much speech in it because I wanted to show that it was very awkward for Ratchet and Alister to see Drake again. Anyway, I hope you...kinda, liked this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17 Playing Her Game

**Ratchet and Alister:**

**The Blue Orb**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES!**

**I OWN LOLA AND DRAKE, THEY BELONG TO ME!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17:<strong>

Lola was sitting at her desk in her headquaters. Fingers tapped on the arm chair as her patience was running out. Where the hell was that stupid Terraklon? He was always late to this kind of meetings.

A light knock on the door cut through the silence and echoed after. Listening to it for a while before it died down, she said, "come in," in a harsh tone. Her sharp teeth were clenched together, showing anger.

Lord Vorselon came into the room quickly and quietly. He better think of an excuse of why he was late like this. He made a small bow and looked at the pisssed off female. A sigh escaped his lips. "Master, I'm-"

"I don't want an apolgy." She interrupted, calmly. "I want _them_!" Yelling and pointed at a picture of Azimuth and Ratchet on Axiom City after the younger recovered from the damage caused by the Terraklon. "You know the reason why the younger one is important to us. Also, why I need the elder gone!" Frustration was crystal clear in her deathly voice. The shouting and all said so.

A grin hushed over Vorselon's mouth. Do the elders know about the younger? Does the younger even know himself?

"What are you smiling about?" Lola said, still stressed from their conversation.

"I believe that Azimuth and the bird doesn't know about the boy's little secret." He replied, evilly.

This made the Viric light up with joy as an idea popped into her chaos mind. They just needed to find and capture all three of them, before they went a step further. "They don't know, which'll make it even more exciting when we tell them ourselves." She said, happily.

It took hours to plan out what was going to happen for tomorrow morning. "And we're done." The crimson haired female finished her non-stop talking at last. It was midnight by the time everything was sorted out.

The Terraklon was exhausted and went straight to sleep in his own headquaters for a few good hours. However, Lola wasn't even tired. She was wide awake. Maybe she was too full of energy to rest? Maybe it had something to do with her eyes? Her hungry eyes.

* * *

><p><em>He woke up suddenly in a pitch black place. Not knowing where he was, he quickly stood up and turned in every direction to find a light source. Nothing by darkness surrounded him.<em>

_His ears pick up a sound, but it's goes in a second. It appeared again, and it sounded like someone was calling his name. He didn't recognise who the voice belongs to but it sounded very familiar. He listened again, and it sounded more and more worried each time._

_He ran to the noise having that feeling someone was in danger. However he didn't know exactly where the voice was coming from, so he guessed._

_He skidded to a hault when something wet touched one of his feet. Glancing down, he saw that what he stepped in was a deep red colour. Blood. Jumping back in alarm, two pair of yellow and red lights appeared through the blackness._

_They were eyes, and he knew who they belonged to. A female Viric named...Lola. The eyes came closer to him, but he backed away. And that's when he noticed the body on the floor. White fur was coated in a thick layer of blood._

_Suddenly he started to glow. His fur lost its goldenness and turned into different tints of light blue. "What the heck?" He said in complete shock._

_Drake appeared out of the darkness as well, and looked worried as well. "Only you can save him." He said, while pointing at the younger._

_This confused him even more. "Save who?"_

* * *

><p>"...Ratchet?" Alister asked in worry. The younger one had been shifting in his sleep, showing that a nightmare had occured while being in a deep sleep. Finally a pair of emerald eyes open and blink a few times to get use to their surroundings. A groaned left his mouth.<p>

"Ratchet, are you alright?" Azimuth asked once again. He had tried to wake up Kaden's son for quite a while. His mind said something might of went wrong, but everything was good. But that's what he thought.

A gush a air escaped from Ratchet mouth. He must of have held it in, he didn't even realise he was holding his breath in the first place. "I'm fine." Was all he said and stood up to prove everything was fine.

Alister knew that the Lombax was lying but he wasn't going to question it. So he left it for now, he'll ask later.

"We better get moving before any of them troops find us." Drake suggested. They needed to get out of this cave soon enough, anything could appear from the darkness that surrounded them. All they had was the General's green flares for a light.

Everyone packed up the camp in a matter of minutes, just so no-one could see their trials of where they've been. They couldn't be followed. Not when they had to protect eacho ther from enemies.

The trio started to walk further into the cave, trying to find a diferent way out. The enterance they all came from, was properly not a good idea. The troops might of found the hole, and was on their way to kill them.

Alister had to get Ratchet out of here, alive. Even if it costs his own life. But what about the bird? Hmm, he didn't really care what would of happened to that creature. After all the horrible things that he had done.

Ratchet had another feeling on his mind. He didn't really like the idea of finding a different exit to escape. Something tells him that Vorselon's troops could of blocked every single enterance, leaving them sitting ducks. There was no way to get out of this nightmare. It literally had his fur rise.

Alister suddenly stopped to listen to the area around them. His ears twitched slightly. But the others still went on. "Everyone stop." He said, whispering. The younger and the bird did as they were told. Everything was quite for a few moments.

That's when the noise came. Footsteps. And it was coming closer and louder to them. Ratchet's heart beat raced. He knew who was coming to get them. The troops. Getting out his wrench, he made a defensive position. Alister did the same. But Drake flew off to see where they were coming from.

Suddenly a crowd of troops swarmed the area and surrounded Ratchet and Azimuth. Blocked they from escaping. There was no gaps for they to past through the guards. They were trapped.

They came closer to the Lombaxes, some of them held guns and some others held handcuffs. Alister knew that they were going to be captured, but if they refused they would be shot, not killed. Lola wanted them alive, but that didn't mean unhurt.

If he made a move, then they both would properly of ended up getting shot. So he lowed his double-ended wrench, slowly. He didn't want the younger to get hurt. Like he said before, he would risk his own life to save Ratchet.

One troop came and joined the group, holding a cage in his hand. The cage held Drake in it. There was no way he could get out of there either. They were all going to be dead meat in a matter of seconds. And he was right.

The troops moved swiftly to handcuff them, but that didn't mean they were going to be nice. They tightened the handcuffs as much as they could on the male Lombaxes. It literally disconnected their blood flow in their hands from the rest of their body.

Two guards took every single supply from the elder and younger. From their weapons to gadgets. The troops seized them and shoved them to an exit where three different ships were sitting. Drake knew that one ship meaned one prisoner. They were going to be separated.

Knowing this too, Alister tried to break free and get to Ratchet. The sound of the other screaming set him off. "Ratchet!" He yelled, pushing away the troops in his path. He needed to get to the younger and get them both out of this place. "Ratchet!" He shouted again, this time even louder.

He heard Kaden's son call out this name. By then he saw a troop had lifted Ratchet over his shoulder and carried him over to one of the ships. No, he's not letting them get away that quickly. A guard came up behind him and electrocuted him until his knees hit the ground. A painful sound escaped from his throat.

No he couldn't let them take Ratchet away. He also was lifted up and headed into a different direction. Being lead further away from the other. He just about picked up Ratchet calling out his name again, before he blacked out.

"No! Alister!" The young hero yelled at the top of his lungs. He couldn't run for it. He couldn't fight back. He was stuck. No matter how much he tried, he could never be free from Lola's chaos. The guards took him to his cell until they reached Vorselon's warship.

All he did was sit in a corner. Then he brang his knees up to his chest, and wrapped his arms around his legs. His head rested itself into his knees and a few tears fell down his muzzle. He was just part of Lola's game.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't uploaded any chapter for this story for ages, I've been uploading of things ^^; But here it is, chapter 17 of The Blue Orb at last! It's my longest chapter at the moment...I believe XD<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**The contest is on...again. I just didn't make it clear enough last time XD Well here we go:**

**1) Make a piece of artwork based on Chapter 1: Another Lombax. (NOTHING SEXUAL: but we don't mind kissing/hugging anything like that)**

**2) You have about a week to complete the drawing...The first closing date is the 27th July**

**3) Submit your artwork to me (yellowdizzylombax/deviantart/com ) or NightsBeast (nightsbeast/deviantart/com) on DeviantART (instead of putting the slash, replace it with a full stop)**

**We will dicide the next day who has won and their picture will go up. We'll being doing this in the next chapter as well for chapter 2 this time and give you another week and two days. We'll be doing this through out the whole story until every chapter is covered. Hope you have fun drawing and GOOD LUCK to you ALL! :D**


	18. Chapter 18 The Blue Orb

**Ratchet and Alister:**

**The Blue Orb**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 The Blue Orb:<strong>

"We have captured the two male Lombaxes and Bird." Said one of the robotic troops who caught Ratchet, Alister and Drake. "What do you want us to do now?"

Lola, who was sitting behind her desk, was smiling like mad. Finally she has got the local rebal Alister Azimuth and Drake, and the younger...again. This was wonderful. Three in one day, at the same time. Just wonderful. "Rest my troops. You deserve it."

"Thank you, master." With that the guards made their way back to their quaters and rested up for the night. Leaving the Viric grinning evilly. Time to pay the elders a vist, hmm? Getting up, she made her way down to the cell block in the ship.

Meanwhile...

Alister kept fidgeting with the tight chains wrapped around his wrists. If he didn't to get to Ratchet, who know's what Lola will do with him. Not to mention, she controlled the young Lombax to kill him. It's obvious the female wants him dead, so he can have Ratchet all to herself.

"Azimuth?" Drake spoke, breaking the silence in the air after minutes of waiting for something to happen. Hearing the that the sound of metal rubbing against each other, he guessed that the other heard. "What are we going to do now?"

More silence filled the cell. "...I don't know." The General mumbled under his breath.

"What? I didn't quite-"

"I DON'T KNOW!" He yelled loudly. How was he meant to know?! Looking at the bird, he noticed that he was hurt from the outburst. He hung his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Well, look at you two making friends." Lola joked out of no-where; which made the other two jump. They didn't even hear her come in through the doors. "It's it just great to make best buds." She spoke to them like they were 5 year olds.

"What have you done with Ratchet?!" The elder yelled at the top of his voice, spitting at the same time but he soon lost his breath as the now angry Viric punched him in the stomach to shut him up.

She bent down to whisper in his white ears. "You'll find out." Getting back up, she pulled out a remote and pushed the button. A screen appeared of a room with a metal stab in the middle with machines around it connecting with the stab. Several troops appeared in the room, with one of them carrying someone very familiar who was trying to free himself.

"RATCHET?!" Alister called out thinking that the younger could hear him, but when Lola started laughing. He was guessing that it was just a Holo-camera not a Holo-communicator where they can speak to each other.

The guards slammed Kaden's son down onto the metal bench and pulled metal straps around his ankles, wrists, waist, legs, arms and chest. By the time that was all done, he couldn't move a budge.

"LET ME GO!" Ratchet screamed with all his strength. "ALISTER, HELP ME! PLEASE!"

A metal helmet, that was connected up the the machine just like the straps, was put of his head tightly so he coudn't shake it off.

Alister had to make himself look away, he could not bare it anymore. He failed to protect Ratchet...again.

Lola smirks at this, and finally tells the Lombax and Bird why the younger is so important to her. "I guess you've properly been wondering why I want Ratchet so badly. Well today's the day you find out." She said, patting Drake's cage while looking at the General.

"You see, he's one of a kind. He's very special to people." She glanced at Alister for a second and carried on. "He's the key to everything."

This got Drake thinking. "What do you mean?" He asked, curiously.

"I mean, you know when Vorselon told you a little clue that you couldn't work out...about this 'Blue Orb'? Well, I think you know where I'm going with this."

"Ratchet is the Blue Orb." Azimuth said under his breath but loud enough for everyone to just catch it. He didn't want to believe it. It could not be true. As much as he hated it, it was true.

"Yes, you are correct. And now, I need to finish what I started." Lola pressed a different button which turned on the machine that Ratchet was connected to. The elders could clearly see what was happening. It was sucking the life and energy out of him and being transported into a crystal glass ball.

Alister's ears laid flat against his head, trying to not hear the horrible screams of the younger. Anger and rage was lifting up in his body. The female Viric spotted this out the corner of her eyes. She laughed evilly and left the two and went to the room that Ratchet was in but leaves the screen of him up. His yells slowly died out. This made Alister look up.

He just laid there emotionless in a few minutes. His mouth was slightly open from yelling, but the most disturbing thing was that his eyes were wide open. His chest was still, lungs not breathing. Heart not beating. He was dead.

Lola enters the room, walks over to the body of Ratchet. Her cold hands run through his golden fur. Grinning wildly, she looks at the holo-camera dangeruously and pounces at the screen. Smashing it strongly with her sharp teeth.

Alister, Drake and even Lord Vorselon was shocked of what happened. They couldn't believe what their eyes just saw, they blinked at the now fuzzy screen with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Vorselon, come to my headquaters now." She commanded with a quite vicious tone of voice.

He gulped but did as what he was ordered to do. _Now what was she up to? _He thought. worriedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's chapter 18 at last folks!<strong> **Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in quite a while but I went on holiday for like a week up in Scotland where we had no internet connection. But finally I got to upload this chapter that I've been wanting to do for ages! Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	19. Ch19 One Villain Down, One More To Go

**Ratchet and Alister:**

**The Blue Orb**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! LOLA BELONGS TO ME!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: One Villain Down, One More To Go<strong>

Lord Vorselon entered Lola's headquaters slowly. Everything was dark, he couldn't see a thing. Not even his own robotic claw in front of his face.

Cautiously, walking further into the room; suddenly to door slammed shut. Shifting quickly to face the door, his sight met with two red eyes, a horrified expression fell on Vorselon's face.

With a flick of a wrist, from a blue hand, the glass tank shattered into a million pieces. Water gushed out like a river. Breathing became very difficult for the Terraklon in seconds. Without warning, sharp teeth sunk deeply into the back of his head. Blood splattered everywhere from the impact.

The disembodied body of Lord Vorselon collapsed heavily onto the floor with a loud THUD!

The lights switched on, and stood there was Lola with deep crimson blood dripping down her chin. "Mmm, that felt good." She smiled wickedly. _Time to carry on with the plan...by myself._ She pressed a red button on her desk.

"5 minutes until ship self-destruct." The computer spoke over the speakers all over the ship. Lola swiftly took the Blue Orb energy (that was in the crystal) on the way to a ship.

She moved like lightning to her main spaceship, and make a quick escape out of there.

Meanwhile...

"Just...a little...more, and...Yes!" Alister slipped his hands out of the chains around them. Rushing to his wrench, he grabbed it and swung in down onto the metal cage Drake was in. The collision, astonishedly, didn't hurt the bird.

"5 minutes until ship self-destruct."

"Crap." Drake muttered under his breath.

A worried expression was seen on the elder's face. "We need to get to Ratchet!"

"Don't you understand!" The bird yelled, furiously. "He's dead! He's not coming back this time!"

"How dare you say that?!" Alister yelled back just as loud. "There could still be a chance to save him! I'm going with or without your help." Moving quickly, the Lombax enlightened his hoverboots and made his way to where Ratchet was.

A sigh escaped Drake's mouth. "I guess I should help him, after how I've been acting lately." Flying all speed to try and catch up with Azimuth, he caught a glimpse of his tail tuff. "Hey wait, I change my mind!"

Azimuth didn't stop, but he did hear the bird. Looking in the corner of his eye, he made eye contact with Drake so the bird could hear him better. "Slow down. The first room to the left has Ratchet in it."

Coming to a break, Alister shut down his hoverboots with Drake landing on his shoulder, trying to catch his breath back.

"3 minutes until ship self-destruct." Came the computer's voice again.

"We have to hurry!" The General gasped. Sending an electric blast at the metal door caused it to open immediately. He ran up to the bench the younger was strapped onto. Drake used his sharp beak to snap the straps.

It took a while before any other action was made. Then, Alister laid a hand over Ratchet's eyes, and closed them. His vision started to get cloudy. _No, not now. Not in front of Drake._ He carefully picked up the Lombax as Drake hopped back onto Azimuth's shoulder, looking down sorrowfully at the younger.

"L...let's get out of here before this place explodes." Drake whispered.

Alister gradually nodded his head without saying anything. He speed walked to an escape pod and climbed in.

"30 seconds until ship self-destruct."

Laying Ratchet down in the back-seat with Drake, and looked out of the window as he sat down in the driver's seat. He saw a spaceship not far from them. Shaking his head, he blasted his way out of the warship just before it blew up into a thousand pieces.

It was a little rough getting out of there, but they all made it...Well kind of. Azimuth took a quick glance at the younger with a sad expression on his face. He failed to keep him safe again. A sigh. But-

"Well, well, well." Came that sweet but deathly voice from the Holo-communicator. "Looks like you made it out alive. Well, most of you." The female chuckled.

"Lola." The elder Lombax growled under his breath.

"Indeed." She said, smiling. "You want revenge. I can see it in those eyes of yours." She tapped her chin. "Tell you what. Meet me on Lumos ASAP, and you can have a chance of killing me your self." Just at that instant she switched off the Holo-communicator.

"So be it."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long. But here is chapter 19 of The Blue Orb. I hope this was good enough to wait for ages *smiles sheepishly*<strong>


	20. Chapter 20 Nightmares can become True

**Ratchet and Alister: The Blue Orb**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! LOLA AND DRAKE BELONG TO ME!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Nightmares can become true<strong>

Carefully, Alister landed down onto planet Lumos' surface, where Lola was waiting for him. If it's a fight she wanted, it would be a fight she'd get.

He turned off the ship's engines as he turned to talk to Drake. "I want you to stay here, while I take care of some business."

Before the bird could argue, the General added, "Someone needs to look after Ratchet, but then someone needs to take care of Lola. I don't think you're up with fighting her, so you have no choice but to stay here."

With that, he left to meet up with the Viric for the last time. He didn't know if he would succeed in killing her, or if he would even survive, he just wanted to get some revenge from the pain she has caused to the younger in the past.

It didn't take long before finding the red-headed female. She stood in the open, but didn't come alone. Two of her guards were standing to the side, protecting the Blue Orb which was on a stand in between them.

"I see you took my request, Azimuth." Lola yelled out, smirking. "But it would be such a pity to completely destroy the Lombax population in the universe." Alister growled under his breath. That last sentence only added fuel to his bubbling rage.

"What do you even want with that kind of energy?" The Lombax asked, curiosly.

The Viric chuckled slightly. "I knew that question would come up sooner or later." Her face became serious. "I need that energy to escape this life!" She saw a confused expression cross the General's face. She sighed and continued, "So I can become mortal again. I've been stuck as this monster for hundreds of years. The only way for a vampire to change back, is to use a very powerful energy to replace the venom and un-freeze. To be alive." She paused. "And if I have to kill people who get in my way, then so be it."

Suddenly, she leaped into a battle with nothing but her speed and strength. Alister took out his wrench just in time to block Lola from colliding into his face. He had to use most of his own strength to push the angry female off of him.

The elder Lombax didn't concentrate as well as he should have, and the result ended up with him getting bite on the shoulder. He was luckly enough for the venom not to get into his system.

Back at the ship, Drake was sitting in silence, waiting for the other to return. However, the bird wasn't patient and did not like sitting on the sidelines. Coming up with a decision, he left to find the General. Seeing as Ratchet was safe in the ship, plus with no enemies near by, Drake thought it wasn't that bad leaving the young Lombax.

The orange and purple bird flew to where the fight was taking place. He saw how Alister was trying his best to stay alive, but he was not fast enough to dodge the vampire. He glanced over to where the guards were. A plan formed in his head.

The bird sneaked around the guards, his small size came in handy after all, and hid behind the stand with the Blue Orb on top. He flew up and snatched the orb quickly and took off. He was surprised that the guards didn't notice.

He rushed back to the ship, if he couldn't help with fighting then he would get help. Once inside the ship, he hovered over the motionless body of Ratchet. Drake lifted up his feet and smashed the orb down onto the Lombax's chest. He watched as the blue energy vanished through the other's armour and into his thin body. The bird waited, but nothing happened. He thought that if the energy was-

Suddenly, a pair of big emerald eyes snapped open. Ratchet shot up as if he was never dead. "Wh-what happened?"

"Ratchet, there is no time to explain. Right now you need to find Lola before anything happens. Only you can save him." Drake said quickly.

"Save who?" The golden Lombax asked, confused.

"Alister."

A shadow gloomed over the Lombax as he fell down to his knees in defeat. He couldn't take the pain any more. It was just too much to handle. Also the heat from the sun didn't help. "As much fun as I've had in ages, all good things must come to an end."

Lola was about to kill Alister until a strong wind of dust and sand caught her attention. After a period of time, a dark figure of a Lombax could be seen with a bird on his shoulder. The Lombax carried something in his right hand. It looked like a wrench.

The Viric's eyes widened. She glanced over to the guards. The Blue Orb was gone. She stomped over to the robots with venom dripping from her mouth. "You bastards! You were meant to look after that orb!" Without another thought, Lola destroyed her guards and faced the sandstorm.

Ratchet stepped out of the cloud of sand with an anrgy expression across his face, carrying his wrench in his right hand. Drake was perched on his left shoulder.

Azimuth looked up and a shocked face was present. "R-Ratchet? Ratchet get...out of here!" He yelled before falling to the ground unconscious from the blood loss.

The younger ignored him, but worry was seen in his eyes. "It's not over get, Lola!" Ratchet called out.

"No. But it will be soon. Prepare to be destroyed Blue Orb!"

* * *

><p><strong>So ever so it took ages to upload, but I couldn't upload anything from my phone XD So yeah, sorry that it is short and kinda boring : Anyway, one more chapter to go! Not long, hopefully the last chapter will be epic, long and interesting XD Until next time...**

**Oh, before I forget, I will properly rewrite this story ^_^ **


	21. Chapter 21 The Final Fight

**Ratchet and Alister:  
>The Blue Orb<strong>

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN ANYTHING ELSE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: The Final Fight<strong>

****  
>Ratchet stepped out of the cloud of sand with an angry expression across his face, carrying his wrench in his right hand. Drake was perched on his left shoulder.<p>

Azimuth looked up and a shocked face was present. "R-Ratchet? Ratchet get...out of here!" He yelled before falling to the ground unconscious from the blood loss. The younger ignored him, but worry was seen in his eyes. First he had to deal with her. "It's not over get, Lola!" Ratchet called out. Drake flew down to Alister to check on him.

"No. But it will be soon. Prepare to be destroyed Blue Orb!" Lola ran towards him at lightening-speed with her fangs coming out at full length.

Ratchet closed his eyes and concentrated. _Think Ratchet, concentrate on your power, don't let her win._ His fur started to glow blue. Suddenly his eyes snapped opened and his face was complete with rage. He yelled, swinging his wrench at the Viric. His weapon collided with the side of her face but she grabbed his arm and they both went flying. Ratchet crashed to the ground, a few feet away from Lola. He quickly recovered and jumped up, unfortunately the female Viric did the same.

"Heh, I must admit your pretty quick...but can you keep up until the end?" Lola chuckled. She ran in circles around Ratchet to confuse him, sand and dirt blinded him so he covered his eyes with one of his arms, now it was the perfect time. She high kicked the Lombax in the stomach and sent him zooming across the battle field. He screamed until Lola ran up to him and grabbed his chest protection, before he hit the floor, and crashed his back painfully onto a pile of boulders. The Viric didn't give him a chance to regain himself as she picked him up and threw him in the opposite direction. He went flying, once again, and rolled quickly on the ground.

Ratchet was getting pissed off, he can't let her win, he wouldn't let her win. He yelled at the top of his voice, his rage exploded inside. He leapt back up, not even bothering to pick up his wrench, as balls of blue energy submitted ((AN: or is it admitted?)) from his hands. He chucked them in the direction where Lola was, but she easy dodged them. A growl escaped the back of Ratchet's throat. He jumped up and crossed his arms other each other, making fists with his hands as well. The blue glow got brighter and brighter. He closed his eyes once more, and started to engross within the power, as he hovered on the spot. Abruptly, he swung his arms out and unleashed all the power he stored, sending a wave of energy in every direction, luckily it was high enough so it didn't hit Alister and Drake, who was low on the floor.

The blast collided against Lola and sent her crashing to the ground in a heap. The golden-blue Lombax walked up to her, watching her struggle. He grasped her throat and took hold of her hands, taking a long, good look at her effortless fighting to push him back. He bared his canines and snarled at her. "What a change this is, seeing you in my position. It's quite funny actually, watching you like this, maybe I should just kill you after all that you've done. But then again, all you are is a little lonely girl wanting to go back to how she use to be. Hmph. Maybe I should slowly torture you, exactly the same way you did to me; but that's just too low for me." He smirked. "Decisions, decisions, decisions... I just want to get revenge on what you did to Alister; so your penalty is death."

Blue balls of energy appeared in his hands again, which burnt Lola's ice-cold skin. She howled in pain as the heat shot up her arms and everywhere else in her body. Slowly, bit by bit, her skin started to peel off and go a black colour. Her flesh scorched away rapidly, the powerful, hot energy was like fire which is the only way to kill a vampire. Her bones disintegrated until they were nothing but ash. Ratchet remained in his position for a few moments, just watching as the wind carried Lola's black ashes with it. Slowly, he let his arms fall by his sides, still gazing where the Viric was seconds ago; that was until Drake snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Ratchet?" The orange and purple feathered bird asked, worried. The younger didn't react much after what happened during that disgusting sight. His fur had gone back to its original colour and didn't glow. He just hoped that the Lombax was alright.

Ratchet turned to the bird after he called for him. He looked down as if he was ashamed of something. His ears were drooped down to their lowest and his tail was hanging limply behind him. He sighed. "I'm fine... I'm..." He chuckled bitterly. "I just need therapy after all this." He knelt down beside the unconscious Alister with Drake by his side. "How's he doing?" He pressed two fingers against the elder's neck, checking for a pulse. Good, there was one and it was steady.

"He's fine now. I took care of the wounds while you were busy fighting, his lucky ya know. If you came a second late, he wouldn't be here right now." He didn't get a reply back. He watched the younger as he stared at the General. "Ratchet?"

At first he didn't answer. "C-could you wait in the ship" He hesitantly asked. He wanted to be alone with the other for a while. Maybe try to wake him up. He didn't need to turn his head to see Drake leave, he heard him fly off. Once he knew he was alone, he wrapped his arms around Alister's strong chest and nuzzled his cheek against the other's. _Wake up._ A tear ran down Ratchet's face. _I need you._ The tear dropped onto Azimuth's face and it absorbed through the fur and skin.

He groaned, pain still flowed through his body from the fight with Lola. Slowly he opened his amber eyes and saw someone on him as he laid on the hard ground. That someone was a golden Lombax. That someone was Kaden's- No, was Ratchet. The younger who he had grown a strong relation with, and liked it much. He brought his arms around Ratchet's back and moved him closer. Rubbing his cheek against the other's for affection.

Ratchet's eyes widened in shock at the touches. Quickly he pushed himself away from the elder and started into them captivating brown eyes. A smile split across his face as Alister made a noise a few seconds late when he pulled away. He chuckled lightly. "So you're finely awake... This must be pretty awkward with me being on you as you woke up." He rubbed the back of his neck, red blush creeping across his muzzle.

"Not at all." Alister hushed, cupping the younger's cheek with one of his hands, then gently used two fingers to grab Ratchet's chin and bring their lips together. He smirked as the other squealed slightly from the contact but instantly relaxed. He pulled away after a few minutes. "W-what happened to Lola?"

Ratchet pouted as the other pulled away, but didn't think twice about answering the question. "Don't worry about her, she just 'disappeared' and won't be back." He lent back down for another kiss, trying to make the elder forget everything and just make him think about him. It worked... but only for a while. He growled when Alister moved back again. "Ratchet, I... need to tell you something." Ratchet looked at him with a slight confused expression. "What's that?" He asked.

Alister took Ratchet's face in his hands and gazed straight into the emerald eyes. "I...l-love you." Shock appeared on the younger's face but a little while later tears started to form in his eyes. He smiled as quiet sobs came from the back of his throat. Ratchet pulled the other in a tight hug and whispered in his ears. "I love you too, Alister." They both stayed in that position for a few minutes, until Ratchet slid of the other. "We should get going, Drake is waiting for us at the ship." He pulled the elder up without asking, and started to walk back to the ship, keeping hold of Azimuth's hand. Alister glanced at the younger and smiled. "I guess it's time we search for that friend of yours now."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my Orvus, when was the last time I did a chapter for this story?! Heh, sorry about that I was busy doing other stories and had school which ended up leading to homework. But at last! I got the final chapter done, but don't worry I'm going to re-write this whole story some point. It will be packed with more RA fluff, action, better description and detail. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter ^_^**


End file.
